This invention relates to a ski attachment and, more particularly, relates to a ski attachment for use on wheeled vehicles such as the bundle buggies and baby carriages.
Bundle buggies, for example, when loaded with groceries, may be difficult to push or pull through a layer of snow on the ground because of the usual small diameter and narrow tire width of the wheels on this type of vehicle.
Canadian Pat. No. 817,300 issued July 8, 1969 discloses a ski attachment for individual wheels of a bundle buggy or baby carriage. The attachment of the individual skis to the wheels may be somewhat difficult for users who may have a disability such as arthritis and it is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a simplified ski attachment which can more easily be secured to or detached from a wheeled vehicle.